


Make it a Double

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Faith's mom - Freeform, Gen, Pre Show, btvs, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Make it a Double. <br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Pre series. A double drabble about Faith’s mom. <br/>Word count: 200<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it a Double

Gina was destined to be a rock star ‘cept she couldn’t sing. Jimmy Mullholland grinned down at her in the back seat of his Chevy, said she could be porn star, and right then she was. His spunk turned bitter, though -- lodged inside of her -- squirmed out nine months later. Bastard left her a kid, a black eye, a bottle of Jack.

She glances at the alkies slumped along the Wino Wall. Speeds up and clutches her pocketbook, dollars burning a hole in it, this time they’re gonna make it all the way to the food isle. 

 

A tug on her sleeve reminds her the kid’s still there -- irritating, like toothache or crabs -- big dark eyes gazing up. Christ, she never asked for this but she’s a real good mom all the same. So there’s shit she don’t got. Kid’s clothes ain’t new. She’s clumsy, falling ‘n stuff, the school asks questions. Hey, life’s a bitch but…

Now they’re outside of Brody’s -- whiskey and music inside. Gina doesn’t notice the kid’s hand slip away -- just one drink ain’t gonna hurt is it? -- doesn’t notice she’s gone when she saunters through the door.


End file.
